The Realization
by 4EverONCER
Summary: Set after Patty Doyle's trial. My first story. M for content. Rizzles.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello all. This is the first story I have EVER written. It is set right after the latest episode. I can't for the life of me remember the title. I think it was something like "Dance with the Devil" or something like that. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Rated M for Rizzles smut. :)**

Jane and Maura arrived back at Maura's home, exhausted from Patty's trial. Unfortunately he was let go because their last witness "unexpectedly" died in a car crash right before the trial. Maura was very down. She slumped onto her living room couch with a look on her face that read "I'm done with all this bull shit". Jane saw her best friend and the position she was in. She decided to do something to cheer her up.

"Maur," she said, "how about you go upstairs and put on some PJs. I'll be up in a sec with some of your favorite hot tea and we can talk."

"Okay." Maura groaned. She really didn't feel like talking much.

Jane put the tea on and decided to get into her pajamas as well. She always kept some extra clothes at Maura's for when she needed to spend the night and comfort her best friend. She put the tea into two mugs and headed up the stairs. She paused in Maura's doorway and noticed Maura wearing her silk nightdress, sitting up against her headboard with her knees pulled to her chest. Jane couldn't help but feel sorry for Maura. She of course knew why her father was in prison, after all she was the one that put him there. To see him just get let out into the world after all he's done is so much to take all in one day. Jane placed Maura's mug on the bedside table before crawling up against the headboard herself. Maura laid her head on Jane's shoulder when Jane put her arm around Maura and said

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No." was Maura's simple reply.

For a moment they just sat there in silence. Jane finally spoke.

"Ya know, you've always always been here for me whenever I needed you. When I was dealing with Hoyt, when Thomas left and the whole thing with Lydia. We're not even your family yet you always help out. For that reason I am determined to help you out through everything. That includes now. I'm going to be there whenever you need me. All you have to do is say my name and I'll be waiting. I love you, Maur."

It was true. Jane did love Maura. She's always been like the sister she never had. After Jane said this, Maura took some time to think before she said

"Thank you, Jane. You have always been here for me whenever I needed you. I'm grateful. You and your family have taken me in like I'm a part of it. I love you too."

With that Maura looked up at Jane with a small smile. Jane looked down at Maura for a moment and kissed her forehead. As Jane pulled away she looked back into Maura's eyes. At that moment Jane felt something she had never felt before. At that moment something shifted into place within her heart. At that moment Jane realized what she was missing all of her life. Maura. Jane felt a stronger feeling for Maura than she had ever felt before with anyone. Stronger than Thomas. Even stronger than Casey. At that moment Jane realized that she was in love with Maura Isles. As Maura looked into Jane's eyes she could read her emotions. Maura saw something she had never seen before. Maura _felt_ something she had never felt before. Maura felt truly connected to Jane when she looked deep into her eyes. She saw love. _true _love.

Jane was not in control of her actions. Before she knew what she was doing, her lips were against Maura's. It felt amazing. It was the best kiss Jane ever had, and what made it better was the realization that Maura was responding to the kiss. Their mouths moved in sync with one another for what seemed like a lifetime when Maura tasted something salty. Was Jane crying? Maura pulled away and looked at Jane.

"What's wrong?" Maura asked.

"I...I don't know. Maura...I think I'm in love with you."

Maura had never seen this side of Jane before. All she could think of was what she wanted to do to Jane right now. No, what she _needed_ to do to Jane. She lunged at Jane, pinning her up against the headboard, crushing their lips together. Jane moaned as Maura pressed her entire body onto hers. Maura was like an animal unchained for the first time, fiercely biting at Jane's lip, her tongue begging for entrance. Jane complied, parting her lips as Maura explored the new feeling of Jane. Maura slid her hands down Jane's torso, finding her hands and lacing their fingers broke the kiss and whispered

"I want you" in Jane's ear,

her voice filled with desire, before attaching her mouth to Jane's earlobe. She slowly worked her way down Jane's neck until she reached the collar of Jane's faded Boston PD t-shirt. Jane pushed Maura back and said

"Maur, aren't I supposed to be the one cheering you up?"

Maura replied by shoving Jane down, lying on top of her to prevent her from getting up, and saying

"The only thing that is going to beer me up right now is to hear you screaming my name."

With that Maura swiftly stripped Jane into her underwear. To her liking, Jane does not wear a bra to bed. After taking a second to admire the perky breasts in front of her, Maura devoured Jane's right nipple into her mouth while massaging the other with her hand. She moved to the other nipple and did the same, being driven by the hand on the back of her head and the sweet moans coming from Jane's mouth. Maura stopped her assault on Jane's breasts and began kissing her way down Jane's stomach. When she reached Jane's panties, she could see the dampness already accumulating from Jane's core, she could smell the sweet aroma, one she had never smelled before. The smell of Jane made Maura ravenous. She hooked her thumbs under the edge of Jane's panties and slid them down her legs. She saw the small patch of black curls at the top of Jane's mound and the glistening wet folds beneath. She bent foreword, hovering an inch away from her destination and whispered

"Are you ready Jane?"

"mmmhm" was the only reply.

It was all she needed. She drug her tongue through Jane's folds until she reached her clit. She began sucking it lightly, Jane's hips jerking at the sensation. This continued for a short while when Jane moaned

"Maura, please."

"Please what, Jane?" Maura teased.

"Please. Fuck me. I need you."

At that Maura inserted Jane with two fingers, her pace slow at first but gradually picking up speed. Jane was so wet it made it easy for Maura to insert a third finger. Maura resumed her sucking on Jane's clit until she could feel Jane's walls start to clench around her fingers.

"Come for me baby." Maura said, "I want this to be the beat orgasm of your life."

With a few more hard thrusts, Jane reached her climax, screaming

"MAURRRAA" as it hit.

Maura came up to meet Jane's mouth to stifle the moans. Jane tasted herself on Maura's tongue, mixing with Maura's taste. She felt as if she was dreaming. Was it really possible for her to feel this amazing? Yes, it was. Only with Maura. They broke the kiss and stared into each others eyes for a moment. Maura took her fingers slowly out of Jane's wetness, bringing them up to he own mouth.

"mmmm," she moaned at the taste of Jane's juices, "you taste so good, Jane."

"I love you." was all Jane could say.

She wrapped her arms around Maura and closed her eyes.

"I love you too, Jane. I feel much better now, thank you."

She placed a small, loving kiss to Jane's lips as she closed her eyes. They both drifted off to sleep in each others arms.

**A/N 2: So I hope everyone liked my first story. It is intended to be a one-shot, but if I get enough people telling me to continue, I ****_might _****do it. I don't know, I sort of have writers block when it comes to FanFics. This just sort of came to me in a dream. Please rate, review. I love all people who love shipping Rizzles. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello readers. Thank you for the reviews of the last chapter. Unfortunately I will not be continuing this story. I have discovered that it takes commitment to write an entire story and I just do not have enough time in the day to do that. Sorry for those of you that wanted me to continue. Also I am sorry for the typos in the last chapter, and to clear up, Thomas is Thomas Moore from Tess Gerritsen's series. He was introduced in The Surgeon and Jane really liked him. Thank you everyone who reviewed and favorited :)


End file.
